


All In The Golden Afternoon

by canaria_silk



Series: Odds & Ends [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, It's gonna get angsty soon soz, MIUMUGI, Multi, Please welcome my crack otp.., Spoilers spoilers and more spoilers, pls appreciate this underrated beauty of a ship :), tons of inspo in this.., virtual reality au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canaria_silk/pseuds/canaria_silk
Summary: Iruma had always enjoyed spending the afternoon eating her favourite cookies as the sun sets outside while the sweet scent of oranges, lady grey and something soft fills her nose.Iruma was then suddenly intrigued by a plain, glasses, blue-haired girl with silent greyish green eyes.She ought to spend her time wisely before the truth of the killing game unravels...





	All In The Golden Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Oof the summary is really badly written but... I've decided to make a series starting from today!! The main otp is a rare gem amongst the others, It's Iruma/Shirogane and oh – it's your very common virtual reality au! I hope you enjoy it loves!

A curious realisation in the middle of the afternoon light; Shirogane’s jacket smells like sweet oranges, lady grey, and some soft, strange scent beneath that Iruma can’t put a name to.

It’s something sweet and quiet, almost calming, whatever it is, Iruma only takes note of it when they happened to be sitting next to each other during afternoon tea. The scent clinging onto her somehow made her feel thoughtless for a second; not even realising until her wandering hand touches her elbow. The touch is aimless as it is candid, through her drowsiness she didn’t notice someone’s balk.

It’s Shirogane’s voice that wakes her into semi-awareness. “What is it?”

Iruma blinks her bleary eyes, “What is what?”

“You touched me so suddenly, is something the matter?” 

Iruma rubs her eyes before squinting through the gleaming light to properly see Shirogane. Yes, there she is, sitting besides her on her chair, posture straight and a silver fork to her mouth. Her head turned to look right at her, eyes flickering a silent greyish-green. Beyond the window, the sky was getting darker as the sun sets.

Iruma is stricken in the most subtle ways. Terribly plain, she thinks, so it’s easy to laugh off and excuse herself from staring. “Huh?” she sighs out, waving a hand to dismiss the question. “It’s your fault for sitting so close to me anyways, ugly fore-eyes!”

A bold-faced lie, but at the same time awfully obvious. But Shirogane is unnervingly adept to taking up as little space as possible, distance too. She can always manage to lower her presence by making herself look like a collection of narrow pieces closely knit to each other. Even now she looks like a sketch, strangely one-dimensional in how she sits so tight and contained. If it weren’t for her calm, steady breathing and sweet scent of her jacket, Iruma would think she wasn’t real at all.

Before Shirogane could say anything else, Iruma had already huffed through her nose and left the table to avoid any said-so questions.

The next day, again, Iruma was caught in the sweet trap of Shirogane’s scent and again, she walked away coldly. Not because she wanted to but, because Iruma knew despite her tough words she was like a small kid inside who couldn’t take insults or criticism. Shirogane wasn’t the type to insult anybody though, just pointing out the truth within her classmates, but that’s again what Iruma feared most.

The morning came, and the morning after the other. It was time to make her way through the dining hall to have some afternoon snack made by Toujou. But as Iruma arrived, she noticed the drastical decrease of her classmates. She looked by her side to see Angie scooping her own meal by the counter, that’s when she remembered; The killing game is still not over, Hoshi was eaten by piranhas, and Toujou was voted the blackened. Ouma then bursted into tears, crocodile tears.

“Who’s going to make my delicious pancakes now?!” He let’s out an obviously fake amount of tears, but although everyone knew, they didn’t say a word or two. Toujou was like their mom, but now she’s dead. Along with Amami, Akamatsu, and Hoshi.

Iruma tried not to let the downfall of events screw her genius mind, though, she just walked along the counter and took a packet of cookies left in the drawer and took her seat. The way Iruma sat was unladylike, far from elegance, it’s like she’s never heard of etiquette before. Her leg was bent across her other thigh, and sometimes she’ll have both feet up the table altogether. However she didn’t care what people think of her, unless they call it out.

“You’re being shameless, Iruma-san!” Kiibo pointed out, with that straight look on his face which never seems to change. Unexpectedly (but pretty predictable), Iruma’s hair shrivels up and sweat form like bullets all around her body in an instance.

“Wh-What, this is just the way I sit!” Her frown deepens, and her eyes water in fear, but Kiibo shakes his head.

“I have memorised the entire book all about a Lady’s etiquette.” His eyes seem to flicker for one dead second, “It says here that women are NOT supposed to sit with their feet all across the dining table!” Now, he’s just yelling, Saihara wondered why he had memorised something completely unnecessary in this era.

“How is that? Impressive, right?!” Kiibo smiles proudly, standing tall with his hands on his hips, almost as if the entire scene was dedicated to this one moment. Iruma thought light bolts were bursting out of him brightly in her wussiness. The light around him never left, “You should be more refined like a proper lady, like Shiroga–”

As the light seemed to have left and reality had returned to what it was, the robot and inventor had noticed something missing from the very beginning of their hopeless one-sided argument. Normally, the cosplayer would just be eating a piece of cake, gazing out of the window or at least denoting little flaws in their conversation but she was gone, away from her usual position. Iruma knew she hadn’t noticed her due to little presence, but she wasn’t there, which was strange because she always came without fail.

Iruma seems to mull over that over for a few moments, her mouth slung in a thoughtful frown. When she turns to the empty chair, there’s that uncanny feeling of candidness that rises up to her chest that makes her throat feel warm and vulnerable. “It’s no wonder I couldn’t smell anything sweet today... “

Tenko speaks up, shutting down Iruma’s thoughts for a moment. “Tenko hasn’t seen Shirogane-san all day today either…” Next to her was Yumeno, fiddling with her tray full of biscuits and tea. They probably planned to sit together for the whole evening.

“Nyehh… If it’s Shirogane I think she’s in her room..” As per usual, the way Yumeno speak is very hazy and sometimes hard to pick up, but she continues, “I heard a loud bang in her room, I think you should visit her if you’re so worried... “ 

Not even saying a simple thanks to the magician, the inventor had already started walked out the dining hall, walking more like stomping her way out in all honesty. Kiibo felt the need to follow along, too, but decided to stay in the dining hall for the time being. But besides all that, Iruma’s mind for once couldn’t think of a reason or two on why she was so desperate to find the missing cosplayer.

It was unlike her, alright, Iruma could hardly give two shit’s over anything else. It made zero sense, she hasn’t even been able to converse properly without spouting an insult or two. Then as if a thread had been cut apart, Iruma could smell the faint scent of sweet oranges, lady grey, and something soft which had completely taken her off guard. Whether it be the soothing relaxation Shirogane was able to put Iruma into, or whether it be that she just makes her feel like home, it’s confusing, a mess.

But perhaps it's Shirogane’s small presence that puts everyone at rest, not in a bad way but, the calmness of her hidden presence always put everyone along with Iruma at ease; a feeling she never liked, but came to love. Now without it, she just feels so unsettled like a little girl who's lost her teddy bear. 

Opening the doors of the dormitory, Iruma slowed her speed and very wobbly made slow steps towards Shirogane’s room, heart beating oddly faster and faster. She collected her composure, lost it, and collected it again. Unsteady knuckles knock on the door, she stood idly for a while, waiting for the door to casually swing open.

And then it’s been minutes, almost five, and no reply. Iruma tried knocking on the door again, no reply. She then used to doorbell, no reply. She found herself impatiently tapping her foot against the floor, almost calling Kiibo to blow the door down. But self-restraint is the key to everything, so she tried swallowing all her frustration up.

She waits for another moment, it’s now been fifteen full minutes and there hasn’t been a reply in those seemingly slow seconds. A thought kicks into her mind brutally, they were still in a killing game, and there is a possibility that Shirogane could have been targeted, and maybe she was already too late?! 

She could feel her chest drop all the sudden as sweat form again, no matter what it is, Iruma didn’t want to be the first one witnessing a murder. Let alone did she want Shirogane to die. The speed of her heels tapping the ground fastened, and in a sudden but swift movement her entire leg jolted from the ground to the door, with all its momentum abruptly kicking it open. The door busted open slightly, hanging marginally open but the gap big enough for Iruma to fit through.

“STUPID-GANE, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!” 

Iruma could feel her lungs yell out painfully, she then soothed it to prevent straining. The entire room was flooded and packed with fabric; on the ground, the desk, and the bed. Accompanying the colourful fabric was sewing kits and needles lying unprotected. The first thing that came to mind was a hectic jungle. Iruma looks around the room a little more, before tripping over something on the ground, barely managing to catch her balance before holding onto the bedside pole.

Her head falls low onto the ground, hugging herself protectively, preparing to be ready for the unexpected. Could it be a body? No… Iruma could barely contain herself from freaking out into a spasm, but she kept on looking down, to the ‘thing’ on top of thick white fabric. 

“Sh-Shirogane..?” Her voice projected out soft, but wimpy. She fell silent for a few beats, and then the piece of fabric was suddenly raised up–?!

“Bah!” 

Was all that came out in Shirogane’s mouth. She was bent over on her knees, her upper body remained straight and her arms were slightly bent upwards, fabric in her hands raising it up and over her head. As Iruma squealed in shock, Shirogane remained on the ground, putting the fabric over her shoulders like a cape.

“I bet you were shocked.” Shirogane smiles with her eyes closed, that was very bold of her to be tricking the genius Iruma Miu.

“H-HELL NO!!” Iruma retorted aloud, “I thought I tripped over a dead body or some lump of oversized cloth but–”

“But?”

“It was just you, ugly fore-eyes!”

“Aww, thanks for being so concerned about me.”

“I haven’t said that yet!”

Before Iruma could realise (since she was so bossily looking away), Shirogane had already gone up to her feet, flattening out the white fabric on her desk and collected some needles from the floor. Iruma still looks apprehensive, only glancing back at the busybody one or two times and only reluctantly tries to speak softly,

“I tried ringing your doorbell– I even tried knocking!” Iruma accidentally yells again, Shirogane doesn’t need to continue hearing the rest of her sentence to know what’s going on.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I was asleep.” She smiles warmly with her palm on her cheek,

“On the floor?!”

“I was busy making outfits all night so I just happened to collapsed.”

“Wait a sec, th-that means you fainted!”

Shirogane shrugs melodramatically. Iruma sure can’t handle delicate, can’t handle temper, and sure as hell wouldn’t handle the green in her eyes if she decides to go soft on her. The rest can have kind and gentle but, she has no need for it. She had already noticed the bags under her eyes after all.

“You've been working yourself to death, right?” She so classically pointed out, “I speak with experience!”

Iruma felt as if the both of them could relate and be on the same page for once, since their talents require a deadly amount of concentration, which then leads to being sleep-deprived on the next morning. Not like Shirogane can deny, she’s been sleep-deprived ever since Toujou’s execution, which rarely ever happens. So she’s been venting all her stress into her costumes ever since. But Iruma hardly seemed fazed at all, continuing to make dirty inventions for God knows why.

“Yes, yes, I’ve been working myself to death.” 

Iruma smiles in a moment’s small victory. “I relate because duh-doy, I do that all the time! Taking it easy are for plebs after all, how is that? Would ya like to try my read-while-sleep invention? It’ll suit your small-ass brain!” She then bursted into a laugh, saliva spitting everywhere. “You should be honoured! Hearing the Genius Iruma Miu’s lecture!”

That was hardly a lecture let alone made any sense. But honestly, she was happy from the bottom of her heart, believing she had found someone to match her tastes.

It’s bold of her, she knows, but anything better than subtlety. Shirogane’s eyes gleam with a question, and it may just be Iruma’s wishful thinking, but her breathing starts to pick up by as little as half a beat – and given the cosplayer’s tranquil, unaffected nature, Iruma felt as if she had won. “Have I caught you off guard?”

Shirogane keeps staring, “No, I just think It’s such an odd way for us to befriend each other by something unhealthy.”

“Whaaat?!”

“Overworking isn’t good for the health, nor is being sleep-deprived forever. And since you’re so beautiful, Iruma, you’ll ruin your good skin and turn into a wrinkled old lady!”

“H-Hey, It was just a conversational starter…” Her knees felt like drooping onto the ground, she’s back to her wimpy, and weak self. Then a train of thoughts crashed through her mind, piling on top of each other one by one, the words Shirogane had said repeating over and over again until Iruma came to a pause, and pulled the widest smile she could ever imagine pulling.

“Y-You called me beautiful, right? Don’t deny it.”

Shirogane’s expression is soft and placid. “I’m not denying it. Sooo, you better take care of yourself!”

Iruma can’t stop fiddling with her hair and blushing like a madman, finding it difficult to say a word but managed anyways. “N-No one had called me beautiful over here before… s-so, you better be privileged to be the first!”

Shirogane chirps out a laugh, walking pass Iruma to the door, swinging it open. “I think it’s time for our daily afternoon tea.”

One corner of Iruma’s mouth turns up lilting like an embarrassed smile. “O-Okay... “

Iruma could still faintly smell the scent clinging onto Shirogane’s jacket as they left the room, the reason is unknowingly to her but, she feels as if she never wants to leave this place.

**Author's Note:**

> It gets angsty soon, later... look forward to it nyahahaha


End file.
